The drink that chaged everything
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Neji and ten ten get a drink after training, some creeoy guy put stuff in it. Now they wake up in each others beds.now neji is ten ten and ten ten is neji! Neji finds ten ten's dariy! what will happen next! nejixtenten some hinataxkiba.
1. Chapter 1 switched

The drink that changed everything

By

The famous Erin and her helper naruto4life

Hint hint: thought you might want to know that _'ten-ten'_ means Neji in ten-ten's body. _'Neji'_ means ten-ten in neji's body!

Chapter 1

"Neji, I'm hungry! Can we go get something to eat?" Ten-ten said as she sat down next to a tree. "It's been eight hours of training and you're hungry?" Neji looked down at the wore out ten-ten. "P-p-please!" Ten-ten said with puppy dog eyes. Neji couldn't say no to that face. "Sure, why not?" Ten-ten smiled, and then held out her hand. Neji grabbed it and helped her up. Then the too were off. They agreed on going to mitsukoshi, a Japanese steak house. They sat down, and this very odd man came too serve them. "Welcome to Mitsukoshi, we'll start with drinks. What would you like to drink?" Neji and ten-ten both quickly said Water, at the same exact time. Ten-ten blushed lightly. The waiter gave them both a creepy look. "I'll-be-right-back" and he walked away very fast. "So training went well today" Ten-ten said trying to start a conversation. Ten-ten was use to Neji being silent; it didn't bother her that much. She liked to try to talk to him though, or at least try. "yeah" neji answered as he looked out the window. Ten-ten sweat dropped. Then she looked around the restraint. She saw the creepy guy pouring stuff in their drinks. _Hmmm… must be for flavor_. He came up to the table and handed them their drinks. Ten-ten took a long sip of her water. She had been training all day in the hot sun. She watched Neji take a long sip of his drink also. Ten she felt her stomach lurch. She held he stomach, then it started to hurt real bad. She also suddenly felt tried. She looked over to Neji, he didn't look so good either. "Hey Neji, I don't feel good. Can we finishing training tomorrow?" Neji nodded. Neji left some money on the table and they both ran out the door. Ten-ten reached her house. She got into some more comfortable clothes. Her favorite pink bottoms with kitties on it and her long white t-shirt that a dragon on the font. She changed and lay on her bed. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Neji got home. He went straight to his room. He didn't bother changing. At least he didn't have to do any chores. So he lay down on his bed. He quickly shut his eyes and was asleep.

Neji opened his eyes. He felt relaxed; Hinata must have forgotten to get him up. He got out of bed, but he tripped on a scroll. A scroll? Did he even have scrolls lying around on the floor? He looked around. WHAT HAPPEN TO HIS ROOM? Then he looked in the mirror. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" Neji yelled looking at a reflection of ten-ten. "Ten-ten, are you okay I heard you yelling?" Neji thought that must be ten-ten's mom. "Yeah, I'm okay" Then he covered his mouth. He sounded like a girl! What was he going to do? Or was it what was she going to do?

"Neji, wake up, you'll be late for breakfast!" Ten-ten opened her eyes. "Hinata?" Hinata looked at her. "Of coarse it's me! I wake you up every morning! Now hurry up" Hinata said leaving the room. Ten-ten was very confused, what was Hinata doing in her room? She looked around, this was not her room. She got up. She then ran to the closets mirror. She screamed. She saw a reflection of Neji in the dusty mirror. How could this be? Must have been something that creepy old guy put in the drinks! Then she turned a slight pink and looked down. _Thank goodness Neji wore his close to bed!_ She opened the door and finally found her way to the breakfast table.

Neji blushed as he looked in the mirror. _Kitty cat pajama bottoms? _He heard ten-ten's mom call her down to breakfast. It was eggs and bacon! He quickly ate up. "Ten-ten darling, are you going t train with that Neji boy again?" '_ten-ten'_ nodded. "Well then you're going to be late your still not dressed yet!" _'ten-ten' _turned a slight shade of pink. Get dressed? Ten-ten's mom shooed him up stairs. Ok he could do this! He was Neji for heaven's sake! Well sort of. He went over to her dresser. He found a plain brown pair of pants. He took them up, when a book fell out. It was all white with a red dragon crawling up the cover. With black letters printed on the front that read ten-ten's dairy. Neji knew he shouldn't read it, But it was ten-ten's! He soon found out he was stronger then his own will power and opened the book to a random page.

Dear dairy,

Today meand Neji were training again. I almost beat him! I hope he is proud of me! He actually acknowledged me and ten-ten, instead of a training dummy. We went to eat at the Raman shop this time. I tried to get him into a conversation, it didn't work. I just want him maybe to start a conversation! I was talking to Ino at the her flower shop today, she said I should tell him how I feel. This is Neji were talking about! I know him better then anybody! I don't think he likes me back so why tell him? I mean I really do care about him, but it wouldn't be worth telling him. I got to go mom's calling.

Still waiting for Neji,

Ten-ten

That was so unexpected. Why did he read that? This was ten-ten's dairy! And she cares really cares about him? Still waiting for him? So many questions ran though his head. He knew he had to meet ten ten-ten soon, so he picked out one of ten-ten's normal shirts. He closed his eyes, and got dressed. Then he grabbed ten-ten's normal training gear, and left.


	2. Chapter 2 what to do

The drink that changed everything

By

Naruto4life

Chapter 2

_Ten-ten is going to kill me when she finds out I read her Dairy! _Neji kept walking. He got to the training grounds, Rock Lee was there waiting. "Hi ten-ten" It took him a while to remember he was in ten-ten's body. He didn't say anything just waved. He then sat down at the bottom of the tree where he, well Neji, always sat.

o0o

Ten-ten ate her breakfast fast, she was going to be late to training. "Slow Down Neji" Neji's uncle told him. She nodded, and slowly ate her breakfast. While she was eating, Neji's uncle was giving her a list of things to do after training. No wonder Neji trained so long! She finally finished eating and grabbed her stuff and went to the training grounds. She saw Lee and well herself. Rock lee gave a polite hello to her. "Hi Rock lee, how ya doing?" _'ten-ten' _looked up at his body. He looked weird smiling happily and greeting Lee. "Hi Ne- I mean ten-ten" He waved. They finally finished training. _'ten-ten' _caught up with the real Ten-ten. "Hey Neji, as you already know, we are in each others bodies! Do you know what happened?". "Yeah, that old creepy guy put stuff in our drinks and I think it made us switch bodies!" The real Neji was shocked. Now he was a girl, even worst ten-ten! "Let's go back to that restaurant and get us changed back" The real ten-ten said as she grabbed Neji's arm. They were running and they ran into Hinata. "Oh, hi Hinata!" Hinata heard Neji shout while _smiling._ "Sorry, Hinata let me help you up!" Neji held out a arm, and Hinata used it to get up.

"Is there something wrong with you Neji?" Neji shook his head no. "Hinata, what are you doing away from home? The main branch has to be home to day!" Hinata heard ten-ten say. "Well, my father sent me to get some one to escort me to the celebration" Hinata was looking at them weird. It's like they switched bodies or something. "Why are you guys acting weird?" Hinata asked. "If you promise not to tell anyone, I'll tell you" Hinata nodded. Ten-ten explained everything to her. About the old guy and where they were going next. "I'll go with you!" Hinata said. Neji happily nodded and grabbed Hinata and Neji's hands and pulled them to the restaurant.

They got there and found the old guy greeting people at the front of the building. "Excuse me, but you seem to have put something in our drinks. We would like to change back now. Please" _'Neji' _Said in a polite way. "No" _'Neji' _got mad. "What do you mean no you stupid old man!" The man smirked. "I can't undo it only the owner of this establishment can" Neji and ten-ten crossed there arms. "Well where is the owner!" _'Neji' _asked. "Away on business for a week" Neji and ten-ten's jaw dropped. "A week" The three said at the same time. The man nodded. "Then why did you choose to switch me and Neji!" _'Neji' _yelled. "Because you two are so different and I thought it would be Fun" _'Neji' _Growled. Then she started walking away. She walked over by a nearby tree and sat down. Hinata and _'ten-ten'_ followed her. "What's wrong Ten-ten- chan?" _'Neji' _looked up. "I'm stuck being a boy for a week! And when I get back to your place, I have to do chores" _'Ten-ten' _looked down. "I'll help you with the chores ten-ten" Said _'ten-ten'_. _'Neji' _Smiled, and nodded. "Now Hinata we got to find you a date for that party!" _'Neji' _said standing up. "Wait, it depends who?" _'ten-ten'_ said with worry on her face. "How about Naruto?"

Hinata turned a deep shade of red. "Now way is Hinata going with that guy! It's a formal party!" "How about Kiba?" Hinata blushed just slightly. She never had thought about going to that party with kiba. He was like a brother to her. "Ok, fine. At least it's not Naruto!" _'Neji' _then grabbed Hinata and the real Neji's hand and dragged to Kiba's apartment. _'Neji'_ let go of hinata's hand and rang the door bell. _'ten-ten' _looked down. Ten-ten was holding his hand! Ten-ten then noticed that Neji was looking at something. She looked where his gaze was at. She grew a faint red, then quickly let go. Kiba answered the door. "Hello?" ten-ten tried to act like Neji. She crossed her arms and used the same tone like Neji did.

"Hinata has to go to a formal gathering for the main branch. She needs an escort. Ten-ten thought you were the best choice. Would you go with her? It's at 9 tonight." Kiba scratched the back of his neck. "Sure, Neji" Kiba looked at Hinata. She was pink. "YES!" _'Neji' _shouted with glee. "Neji, are you okay?" kiba asked. "Yes, thank you" She said and grabbed hinata's hand and Neji's hand again. They went to Neji's house. "Okay Neji you got to help with your chores!" _'ten-ten' _sweat dropped. Then he grabbed a bucket and a wash cloth. He already memorized the list, he got it everyday. Since it was a celebration he would have to decorate to. He started to mop the floor. "Okay you get the floor, I'll do the counters" _'Neji' _grabbed a wash clothes and started washing the counters. Ten-ten noticed that Neji was wearing the same brown pants that she had left her dairy in! Oh he better not have read it! Then ten-ten noticed something. She went to bed in her Pajamas, and Neji was dressed. "Hey Neji, you went to sleep in your clothes, I didn't" They both turned a shade of red. "Don't worry, I didn't see anything, I closed my eyes" Then they got back to work.


	3. Chapter 3 trying to train

The drink that changed everything

By

Naruto4life

Chapter 3

"Good" Then the real ten-ten got back to washing. With the speed of both of them they finally finished in three hours. Ten-ten walked around admiring her and Neji's work. "I think it looks" ten-ten smiled. Neji nodded.

"I think we should celebrate! Let's go get some ice cream!" Ten-ten smiled. Neji again thought it was so weird to watch himself smile like ten-ten. "Sure, why not?" Ten-ten went over to Neji and out of the kunai pouch she pulled out some money. "I always keep money hidden in there, now let's go" Ten-ten ran out into the hall way. Then he heard her shout "Hey Neji, Where's your front door?" Neji sweat dropped, she always asked that when she came over.

"I'll show you ten-ten" He disappeared into the hall way. Neji and ten-ten made it out the door. "Maybe we should take Hinata?" Ten-ten asked. "She won't be able to leave" _wow, Neji's family is complicated_ "Okay, then hurry up I'll race you to the ice cream shop down the street!" then ten-ten took off. _Wow Neji's body is fast._ Neji didn't even run he just sat walked. When he got to the ice shop he saw him self with his hand on his hip. "About time!" ten-ten said when he finally got there. "Take your hand off you hip, guys don't do that" Ten-ten giggled at the thought of Neji doing that. "Oh yeah I forgot, what flavor ice cream do you want?" "I don't know you pick" "okay" Then ten-ten ran up to order.

Neji took a seat on a bench. Ten-ten came back with two ice cream cones. "Here Neji I got you vanilla" and she handed him the cone. Ten-ten sat down next to him and ate her ice cream. Neji started eating his too. They ate in quietly, except for ten-ten humming. They both finished and ten-ten stood up. "What do you want to do now?" Neji stood up too. "Train?" "Sure let's go to the training grounds." She started in the direction of the grounds. Neji followed her.

They got there and ten-ten pulled out a knife. "Hey wait ten-ten how you summon your weapons and stuff!" Neji asked. "Oh yeah, Well I don't remember. I can try to teach you my twin rising dragons?" She said. "Sure, oh and here are the hand signs to do Byakugan" Neji did some quick hands signs. Ten-ten tried to copy them. "Wait show me again" Neji did them slower. Ten-ten did it perfectly this time, the veins around her eyes started to bulge. "Wow, this is awesome!" ten-ten looked around. "Now you show me how to do your twin dragon thing" Ten-ten took to scrolls out of one of Neji's pockets, and put them in his hands. "Twirl them like this" She did an Imation of it. Neji did then he tripped over a scroll and landed on his face.

Ten-ten giggled, then she held out a hand to help Neji up. He used it to get up. "Okay, never mind that. I can fight without those scrolls." Neji rolled them up and stuck them back in the pocket. "I'll just help you fight like a Hyuuga" ten-ten nodded. "First Focus the chakra to your hands" Ten-ten did so. Neji held out his hand. "You see all that blue lines?" she nodded. This was fun, no wonder Neji liked training. He let his hand drop. "All you have to do is poke them" Ten-ten nodded. "Okay let's start" Ten-ten said getting in a Neji fighting stance. Neji got out a knife and his fighting stance matched hers.

Ten-ten was the first to move. Neji blocked all her blows. He didn't even need weapons. Ten-ten thought for a second while dodge Neji's blows. All she had to do was hit the chakra flows, he didn't need weapons but she did. She took out a sheikin and aimed it at the chakra flow. "That won't work it has to have charka" Ten-ten then threw a fist. Neji again blocked it. This went on for along time, till dark.

"Hey Neji, it's getting late. We should head home" Ten-ten could see him nodded in the dark. She had turned the Byakugan off. "Wait I just want to try that twin dragon one more time." Neji said taking out the scrolls. He twirled them, but he stepped foreword and had stepped on the paper which he pulled at. He fell face forward, but ten-ten was in front of him.

He had landed straight on ten-ten, pressing there faces together. He quickly got up. "Um… sorry" Ten-ten got up wiping her mouth. "Yeah, um… see you tomorrow." Ten-ten started walking away, both a little red. "Wait ten-ten" ten-ten turned around. "The Hyuuga house is that way" Ten-ten giggled, she forgot she was Neji for a second. "Oh yeah thanks" She started walking toward Neji's house. Neji watched her leave.

He walked toward ten-ten's small house. "That was weird, I think I just kissed myself" He whispered and started walking faster. He reached Ten-ten's house. Her mom was in the Kitchen. "Ten-ten dear, you were out late" He heard her say from the kitchen door way. "I was training with Te-Neji" ten-ten's mom giggled. "Well your dinner is on the table" Neji looked at the table. He was a little hungry. So he sat down and ate quickly and ran up stairs. He lay on ten-ten's soft fluffy bed. He wondered how Kiba and Hinata were doing. He thought about ten-ten's dairy. HE shouldn't have read it. But does he like ten-ten back? He never really agreed with himself on that. He had no time for silly little feelings. Something inside him disagreed.

He wondered what else Ten-ten wrote about him. He walked over to the dresser, and pulled out the book. He brought it over to the bed. He looked at, should he read it? He slowly opened to a random page.. It was dated July 3rd, his birthday.

_Dear dairy, _

_Today was Neji's birthday. That afternoon I took him to the park to do some early fireworks, his birthday was close to the forth of July. One of them tipped over and started shooting fire every where. One went straight at me, but Neji saved me! It was so awesome! Yeah it was dark but I think I saw him blush. That's a sign right, Ino said it was. I go to the flower shop to often! Well after that I gave him his present. I had worked hard for it all week. I did everything to earn money, even waking up at six to walk Kiba's dog. I also did tons of chores! Oh yeah I also had to feed Shino's bugs, it was so yucky. Well it was another one of that jacket he always wears. I asked Hinata where he gets them from and she gave me the place. This one was brand new, I think he liked it. Well he said thanks; I think that means he likes it. He needed a new one any way. I don't think he noticed but inside the right sleeve it said to Neji, the greatest ninja, from your friend ten-ten. I forgot to tell him and it's written real small. Only the best for Neji! I got to go it's late at night._

_Neji's the best,_

_Ten-ten_

Neji folded the right sleeve of his jacket, He saw in little gold writing what ten-ten had written. He actually smiled. He gave ten-ten enough credit for the stuff she did. Tomorrow he'll start the conversation. He put the book away, and lay back on the bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 hinata and kiba

The drink that changed everything

By

Naruto4life

Chapter 4

It was only Tuesday

"Wake Up, Sweetie" Neji felt some give him a shove. He grunted and turned around. He was tired and didn't like being called Sweetie. "Ten-ten, why did you sleep in your clothes?" Neji's answered was muffed in his pillow.

"Get up, sleeping in late isn't good for your heath" Neji sat up. Ten-ten's mom was annoying. "Good, now come on downstairs for breakfast" he watched her disappear out the door.

He rubbed his eyes, well he wasn't dreaming. He was going to be ten-ten till the owner the restaurant came back, which was in a week from yesterday. That means he would be back to his old self Friday. It was only Tuesday though, he had awhile.

He straightened up the clothes he was wearing, smoothing out the wrinkles. He got up and walked over to the mirror, Ten-ten's hair was still in the buns. Hair frizzing everywhere.

He took out the buns and put ten-ten's hair in a low pony tail, like He did with his hair when he was him. Then he went to breakfast. He sat down on the table and started to eat the eggs in front of him. Ten-ten's mom sat down next to him. Neji took a sip of the orange juice at his said.

"So are you going to train with you boyfriend again?" Ten-ten's mom said in a completely calm tone like it was normal. Neji's eyes widened and he spit out his juice on his plate soaking the remainder of his food. "WHAT?" The women just giggled and got up to do the dishes. Neji didn't want to finish the rest of breakfast, so he went up stairs to get ready for training.

He found some Kunai knifes and put them in the pouch. That's all he would need. Master gai's team didn't start training for awhile, so he thought he would go over and see what how ten-ten was doing as him.

0o0o

Ten-ten walked to the Hyuuga mansion. He cheeks flushed, she just kissed Neji. Well Neji in her body anyway. She giggled. She had just got to the gates of Neji's huge house, when she saw two people on the door step talking. She hid and eavesdropped. The two people were sitting on the front step laughing.

"So that was a cool party" She recognized that as kiba. "Y-Yeah" that was unmistakably Hinata. "So thanks for inviting me, well actually Neji did" "yeah" "Why was Neji acting so weird"_ Hinata please don't tell! I got you date with Kiba! Don't tell! _ "I can't tell you Kiba, sorry" _yes!_ "It's okay, I was just wondering" She could here akamaru Enjoying being petted probably by Hinata. Akamaru barked. "He said he likes you" Hinata giggled.

"I like him too, he is such a cute dog" "Maybe you should get a dog Hinata" Hinata giggled again. "My dad wouldn't like that, he doesn't like dogs" "Well you can play with akamaru any time" Ten-ten wondered why they weren't inside. "Well I got to go Hinata, nice talking to you, and cool party" She heard Akamaru get up from hinata's lap.

Ten-ten was curious what he would do next. Every one knew that kiba had something for Hinata. He always clenched his fist when Hinata blushed at Naruto. He always fought with Naruto. Hinata never noticed though. Hopefully he'll prove it tonight, then Hinata can see if she likes him or not. Ten-ten always thought they would make a good couple. Better then Naruto, she thought Naruto was so annoying.

She had to watch, she peeked her head out from the gate. Kiba was standing up in front of Hinata who was still sitting on the door step. Kiba held out his hand to help Hinata up. "I'll help you up" Hinata took his hand to pull herself up. "See you tomorrow Hinata" Then he quickly gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek. He turned around and walked toward the gates. Hinata's hand was still on the spot kiba kissed.

Ten-ten quickly hid in the bushes, while Kiba passed the gates. After kiba was gone out of ear shot she walked though the gates. Hinata was still holding the spot kiba kissed with a soft smile on her face. "Hey Hinata, you look happy" Hinata looked at ten-ten. "h-hi ten-ten" Hinata was a slight shade of red. "How was the party with you and kiba?" ten-ten smiled. "G-g-good" Ten-ten opened the door to the Hyuuga house. She giggled, and then she went to Neji's room. She thought about kiba and Hinata as a couple.

She lie down on the bed and fell asleep.

"Neji, wake up! I mean ten-ten" ten-ten slowly opened her eyes. She saw a blurry vision of Hinata. "Breakfast is ready" The Hinata walked out the door. Ten-ten got up, she slept in her clothes. She always hated doing that. She smoothed her clothed out and walked over to the mirror.

She was going to put her hair in buns, but Neji would never do that. She took out one of Neji's knifes. She took it and cut it all off. Only a little was left and her hair now looked a little like Kiba's, maybe a little longer. She admired her work. "NEJI, BREAKFAST"

Ten-ten hurried down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5 Neji's hair

The drink that changed everything

By

Naruto4life

Chapter five

Ten-ten walked out the door into the dining hall. She sat down next to Hinata. Hinata looked at her and her mouth dropped. She saw Neji's uncle looking at her too. "Neji?" Hinata asked looking at her. "Yeah?" She said. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?" Neji's uncle yelled. All the elders looked at him. "I-I cut it" Ten-ten didn't know how to handle matters with the Hyuuga family.

Hinata's dad is scary, especially when he yells. "I see that! But why!" Ten-ten didn't really know what to say. "It was getting to long" Neji's uncle put his head in his hands. She heard some one giggle. She looked around the table; Hanbi had her hand on her mouth, trying to hold back a laugh. She got a glare from her dad. "I-I better go" ten-ten said. She should just skip breakfast. She'll get something later. She got up and walked out the door. She got out the gates and ran in to Neji. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to run into you" Neji said, looking at her like he had no idea who she was. "Who are you? You look familiar" ten-ten giggled. He had no idea. "You mean you don't know?"

Neji's eyes widened. "TEN-TEN?" She smiled and nodded. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?" ten-ten put a hand on her now short hair. "I-I cut it" she could see Neji's temper rising. "WHY?" she felt small compared to Neji, even if he was in her body. "i-it was too l-long" Neji's hands were now clenched fist. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GROW IT THAT LONG?" Ten-ten thought she could see steam coming out of his ears. Neji's face was now red, out of anger. "U-um training gonna start soon, we better go" Ten-ten took off running. She looked behind her and saw Neji running after her. "TEN-TEN GET BACK HERE!" Good thing Neji's body was fast and her's wasn't. She ran till she saw There training grounds. She saw Master Gai talking to Rock lee.

She ran behind master Gai. "Help! Neji's gonna kill me!" She yelled. "Huh? But you're Neji. What happened to you hair?" Master Gai asked with a very confused look. "I mean ten-ten's going to kill me. Master Gai and rock lee saw a very mad looking ten-ten. "WHERE"S TEN-TEN?" He yelled. Rock Lee and Master Gai were so confused, "but you are ten-ten" Rock lee said it this time. "I MEAN NEJI?" Ten-ten was still behind master Gai. Rock Lee pointed to Neji or what he thought was Neji, behind master Gai. "Thanks Lee!" she said be fore she took off running. She ran to the park, she looked around no Neji. What is it with Neji and his hair any way?

She knew how to calm him down. An evil smile spread across her face. She a Kunai knife flew right in front of her. She looked up at where the Kunai knife came from, it was Neji. He was in a tree, He jumped down. His face was still red and his hands still fist. Ten-ten went up to him. She leaned close to him and gave a nice long kiss. The red from anger now faded and was a nice pink blush. Ten-ten was amazed that he kissed her back! She pulled away. "I'm sorry Neji" She did the cutest smile she could pull, well as Neji. It was kind of weird. "Hn" Ten-ten laughed it totally worked. "Come we got to get back to the training grounds" She took Neji's hand and pulled him toward the training grounds. Where she saw two green blurs in the distance she let go. They both arrived at the training grounds. "Glad you're feeling better youthful students" Master Gai said


	6. Chapter 6 half way there

The drink that changed everything

By

Naruto4life

Chapter 6

Have way over

Neji, or ten-ten as Neji, said he couldn't train today. Master Gai said he could just sit and watch then the real Neji thought he could handle trying to train as ten-ten. It was just weapons, he could do it.

The real ten-ten sat at the bottom of a tree, she watched Lee and well her spar. Neji was doing well as her. She gave a small giggle as Lee tripped the real Neji. The real Neji Got up and dusted himself off.

"Are you feeling okay ten-ten?" Lee said looked at her, well Neji as her. "Yea, why wouldn't I be?" Neji said coldly. Rock lee just shrugged, and then Master Gai got up from where he was sitting, and said that today wasn't at all progressing, so he ended it early.

Neji and ten-ten decided to get lunch at the steak house where they were switched at. The both sat down at a table, the real Neji all sweaty, while ten-ten looked perfectly fine. The same waiter who switched them came to take there order.

"So what will you are having to day?" The waiter asked. "Hey how long till the owner gets back?" The real ten-ten asked. The waiter looked down on them recognizing them. "On Friday, now anything to eat?" He asked once again. It was only Wednesday!

"I'll just have sesame dumplings and …" said the real ten-ten. When the both ordered, they waited for there food. "So how hard was it being me?" the real ten-ten asked. "Not that hard" He said as he wiped some sweat off his head. Ten-ten crossed her arms. He was so stubborn! "You have to be so stubborn!" She said to him. "I'm not stubborn!" said back. Ten-ten just looked out the window. "Are to" she said quietly. "Are not" Neji said back. Then the waiter came with there food. They ate silently. Ten-ten had paid the bill because she kept cash in all her clothes.

They both got up. "Are too" Ten-ten said smiling. "Hn" He said. She giggled she liked messing with him. "Hey Neji, since master Gai cut training short, I we kind of can't train, want to go some where?" She asked. They could go to a movie or something. "Sure why not" ten-ten mentally cheered. "Okay let's go see a movie or something" she suggested. "Okay" Ten-ten thought for a moment. She had to get more money. "We have to go back to my house first; I need to get more money" She started to walk out the door. Neji followed her. "Wait you don't have to pay, I do it. We just have to go back to my house" this was ten-ten's dream, going on a date with Neji!

They walked back to the Hyuuga complex. Ten-ten followed Neji into the house and up the stairs. She already knew where neji's room was, so she went ahead or him when the got up the stairs. Then she opened the door, Neji walked in front of her and went threw his dresser. He pulled out some cash. "Come on ten-ten" They both walked out and to the mall. They were walking toward the theater. Ten-ten noticed a lot of girls looking at her. She all most forgot she was Neji, I guess Neji did look cute with short hair!


	7. Chapter 7 Ino's mess up

The drink that changed everything

By

naruto4life

Chapter seven

Ten-ten and Neji walked out of the movie theater. Ten-ten as Neji was smiling, and Neji as ten-ten was looking bored. "That was cool, want to go see if the guy who owns that restaurant, is back yet? So he can change us back" Ten-ten asked. "Sure, why not" So they both walked to the steak house.

They got there and Hinata and Ino were walking out the door. Hinata Spotted her them and smiled. Hinata wave and she dragged Ino toward them. "I have a way to get you back in your own bodies!" Hinata said cheerfully.

Neji and ten-ten both had a confused look. "Well Ino's clan is known for there soul techniques and stuff, Ino thinks she knows how to fix your guy's problem" Hinata said pushing Ino forward.

"Wait you told her?" Neji said in ten-ten's body. "Um…yeah, but I thought she would know something and she does!" Ino nodded. "This happened to me once to, my dad thought it would be fun" Ten-ten as Neji gave her a confused look. "This happened to you once? with who?"

"Well my family and the nara family took a trip some place. Me and Shikamaru weren't getting along very well. So my dad used an old family Jutsu to switch bodies, It was only for a day though. I think my dad might knows how to switch you guys back" Ino said smiling.

"Thanks good" signed Ten-ten. "So you really are switched?" They both nodded. Ino gave a small laugh. "well let's go to my house" So they all followed Ino to her house.

Ino told them to wait in the living room while she found her dad.

Ino came back in to the room with a sad expression. "Sorry, guys. My dad is one a mission and won't be back till Monday. I can still try to change you back though!" They all shared worried glance.

"Come on let me try!" Hinata signed. "Okay, just don't mess up!" Ino smiled. Then she formed some hand seals. "Release" She shouted.

Blue filled the room. Neji and ten-ten felt themselves feel like floating, then they felt gravity taking it's coarse. "So did it work?" Ino said looking at them. They all had really worried faces. "No!" Shouted Hinata.

"How do you know, Hinata?" Ino asked. "Well for starters I'm not Hinata! I'm Neji!" Said Neji in Hinata's body. Ino giggles. "Well at least I did it have right" Ino said smiling.

"Ino can you change us back?" Asked Hinata in Ten-ten's body. "Okay, I'll reverse the justu" Ino formed some hand seals. "Reverse" Then Hinata felt her self in her own body.

"Ino thanks for your help, but I don't think it's going to work" Said Hinata. "ten-ten, we better get home. It's getting dark" Hinata said looking at Neji's body. "Okay, let's walk Neji to my house first" So they got up and said there goodbyes to Ino and left.

Once Neji was safely in ten-ten's house with the doors locked. He got out Ten-ten's dairy, he just had to read some more. Neji turned to a random page and started reading.

_Dear dairy,_

_Today Sakura and Ino went took my shopping. They kept talking on and on about how great Uchiha Sasuke was. I finally had enough and said Neji Hyuuga was so much better. Ino and Sakura just giggled and said prove it. So I did. I told Neji to meet me at the training ground for some extra training, while Ino and sakura said they saw Itachi at that same training ground. We waited in the bushes to se what happened. Sasuke came and accused Neji from scaring off Itachi, and Neji accused Sasuke of being stupid to think his akatsuki would be at his training ground. Sasuke turned on his sharingan and Neji also turned on his bloodline. Then master Gai and lee had to ruin it! They came in and stopped the fight! But I had to admit Sasuke looked pretty cute with his sharingan! So in the end Sakura an Ino won. I guess Sasuke is just cuter then Neji –sign-_

_Have to go now,_

_Ten-ten_

Neji read the last part over and over again. Sasuke cuter then me? Neji closed the book and threw it back in the dresser. He remembered when he met Sasuke on that training grounds where he was suppose to meet ten-ten. He could kill that Uchiha brat right now, just not it ten-ten's body.

Neji walked over to ten-ten's bed and plopped himself down. He closed his eyes and drifted off to dreams of him killing Sasuke and ten-ten thinking he was the best.

The next day there was no training it was Friday. They got weekends off, so Neji didn't bother getting up today. "TEN-TEN GET UP!" Neji heard somebody yell really loud. Neji shot up and looked around. In the doorway was ten-ten's mom. Neji rolled his eyes and lay back down.

"Come on, ten-ten get dressed. Today is the day we are going to the spa! Remember?" Neji rolled over. He didn't want to go to the spa, or anywhere, especially not a spa. "Hurry up and get ready, hun!" then ten-ten's mom left the room.

Neji slowly got up and went to ten-ten's closet. He picked out another pink shirt that ten-ten always wears and the same old matching pants. Neji closed his eyes and got dressed. Then he put ten-ten's hair the way he did his hair.

He went downstairs. Ten-ten's mom was at the door with her purse. "Come on ten-ten!" she said cheerfully. Neji followed ten-ten's mom out the door and down the road. Ten-ten's mom went on and on about how there going to get there nails done and hair. Neji felt like he could die!

TBC

**Author's note: Sorry short chapter, but you guys have been waiting a long time!**


	8. Chapter 8 Neji get mad

The drink that changed everything

By

Naruto4life

Chapter 8

Neji as ten-ten and ten-ten's mom walked into the spa. It was nice and clean and smelled like perfume. Ten-ten's mom talked to the girl front. So Neji thought he sit down. So he took a seat next to some guy reading a magazine. Neji stared at the guy he looked very familiar but his face was hidden behind the magazine. Neji kept staring unaware the person had noticed.

"Can I help you?" The person put down the magazine. Neji gasped. He was at the spa sitting next to…. Uchiha Sasuke. "Um…. No I was… just looking at that magazine." Sasuke gave her an odd look. "I know you, your that girl on that guy with the fuzzy eye brows, your name is like something with a number being repeated….nine-nine?" Neji crossed his arms.

"It's ten-ten" Sasuke gave grunt and looked back down at the magazine. "Come on ten-ten" Neji felt himself being yanked up. Ten-ten's mom pulled him up and lead him to a chair. Neji took a seat while ten-ten's mom took a seat next to him. His shoes were taken off and his feet put in some bubbling warm water.

A lady turned on the back massage chair that Neji was lying on. It rumbled and Neji could feel the people were working on his feet. "Isn't this relaxing,ten-ten?" Neji turned around and saw himself, Ino, and Hinata. How dare ten-ten take his body to a spa! Especially one that Uchiha Sasuke went to!

"Hey ten-ten, who was that guy I saw you taking to?" Ten-ten mom asked. Neji scowled. "Oh him, he's so stupid I could smash!" Ten-ten's mom was a little surprised at her behavior but let it go. "Well I thought he was kinda cute, a lot cuter then that guy your always training with… that what's his name….vegie?"

Neji crossed his arms. "His name is neji! And he's the strongest guy ever, he was the rookie of the year and one day he's going to beat uchiha Sasuke to a plup because he has the passed down trait, the Byuukan, as for the uchiha. All he has is a dinky Sharingan and a few cheerleaders…"

"What ever you say Darling…" Neji really hated being called darling, but he was ten-ten. All he could do was be ten-ten. Neji soon found out being at a spa wasn't so bad. Soon he was moved out of the chair to another where he was getting his nails done. He let ten-ten's mom pick out the colors because he didn't know what looked good, and if he did….he'd be weird.

Soon enough he was done at the spa and had a nice design on his finger and toe nails. Ten-ten's mom took him out to eat and they went back home. Neji went to Hinata's house, or his house, to go check up on ten-ten. He walked down the street when a dog came bounding out. Neji let it run past but it was being chased by Kiba and Hinata.

Kiba ran straight into him. "Oh sorry I wasn't watching where I was going…" Kiba said getting up. Neji glared. "I said I was sorry" kiba catching the glare. "Hn" Kiba looked at ten-ten weird and looked at Hinata for an answer. Hinata just shrugged. "well bye" Kiba walked past ten-ten. Hinata was about to when Neji grabbed her arm. "Hey do you know where ten-ten is?" Hinata put a finger. "I think's she's with ino and sakura, there at the yamanaka flower shop.

Neji signed. First ten-ten made neji, Hyuuga neji go to the spa. Now neji in a flower shop hanging out with girls? Ten-ten was ruining his reputation. Neji had something to say about that. He ran to the flower shop and saw the three girls chatting in the back, well two girls and his body.

"Ten-ten!" he yelled and ran up to himself. "She turned around, oh hi neji" neji glared. "Where were you all day?" Ten-ten put a finger to her chin. "First I went to the spa with Ino and Hinata. Then we went shopping at the cutest store, then we came back here and met Sakura" She smiled. "Have you noticed you're a guy! More important Hyuuga neji" Ten-ten nodded. "I know" Neji glared.

"well Guys don't go to spas, unless their Sasuke, or shopping or hang out with girls in flower shops" Ten-ten crossed her arms. "Well I may look like a guy doesn't mean I am, I can do what I want to" Neji scowled. "No you can't, your ruining my reputation!"

"You your reputation as a caged bird? No body cares" Neji's hands bawled into fist. "a caged bird I may be, but I care. Hiashi cares. Hanabi cares. The whole branch family I represent! I'm the first branch member to surpass a main house member! And they don't go shopping in cute little stores!" Neji shouted. "I was just hanging out with my friends, neji. I don't think any Hyuuga saw me except Hinata. I don't think she cares very much"

"She's a main house member! Why can't you understand this stuff ten-ten!" ten-ten never had been yelled at before and especially from some one she respected. "Fine, neji be like that!" She grabbed her bag and ran out the door. "No look what you did!" Ino ran out after her. "Wait, that was weird what just happened?" Sakura looked at neji, then ran out and followed ino.

Neji signed. I guess he did get really mad. Neji went out to looked for her but he ran into ten-ten's mom which insisted on mother daughter time. He was gone the whole day doing girly stuff. But he was sorry about ten-ten. He didn't mean to make her run away, just she didn't understand. He plopped down on ten-ten bed, at least this over tomorrow.


End file.
